jinn_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Whispers
Strange Whispers is the first episode of the first season of Jinn, and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis When a school trip to Petra turns deadly, some students suspect supernatural forces are to blame. Back home, a mysterious boy appears before Mira. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD A group of teenagers preparing for a school trip to Petra, excitedly discussing an upcoming party that night. However, one of the boys called Tarek confronts Yassin over something he’s said at school to their teacher before they all head off to the ruins. On the way, the kids discuss the mysterious Jinn and it’s alleged presence in the world. This mythical creature is trying to get back to the human world and will do whatever it can to do just that. As the guys arrive at Petra, we learn more about the Jinn as they stare up at a beautiful carved temple in the rock. The tour guide then delivers more exposition, telling us that the Jinn can take any form, including both human and animal. Away from the group, Tarek chases Yassin into a tight space inside the temple where he ends up urinating on him. As Tarek walks away, sneering and chuckling to himself, a scorpion bites Yassin before a mysterious girl called Vera appears and helps him out of the hole and back to the group. As night descends, some of the students sneak away to drink next to the temple while the rest listen to tribal chanting, singing and flute playing from the tour guide. It’s here where Hassan starts hearing voices before throwing up on the ground. As the group head back, Tarek falls and breaks his neck in a weird throwback to Hassan’s earlier comment about wishing him to fall and do just that. As the paramedics arrive to take Tarek’s body away, the kids are told to get back on the bus. We then return to the city with our various main characters and their families. Mira refuses to talk to her Father about what’s happened while Yassin stands up to his step father’s toxicity back at his house. We catch up with Mira again listening to her audio recorder from the day at Petra before a strange cloud of smoke outside materialises into a figure called Kerasquioxian. He tells her she’s the key to saving her friends before disappearing again. Still reeling from what she’s heard, back at school the next day Hassan is convinced that Tarek was killed by the Jinn. Nasser then takes his anger out on Yassin and confronts him about Tarek’s death before Vera stands up and promises to make Nasser pay. A few minutes later, as they take their seats at assembly, Nasser stands up, proclaiming he doesn’t deserve this world and slits his own throat. Cast Main * Salma Malhas as Mira * Sultan Alkhail as Yassin * Hamzeh Okab as Keras * Aysha Shahaltough as Vera * Zaid Zoubi as Hassan * Ban Halaweh as Layla * Yasser Al Hadi as Fahed * Mohammad Nizar as Nasser * Mohammad Hindieh as Omar * Karam Tabbaa as Jameel * Abdelrazzaq Jarkas as Tarek * Hana Chamoun as Ms. Ola Recurring * Eyad Hourani as Khaled * Manal Sehaimat as Lubna * Nadeem Rimawi as Zuhair * Thamer Aladwan as Mr. Malik Quotes Trivia Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres